


Rock star (with sparkles in his eyes)

by umiwomitai



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Music Festival, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, rockstar!jinho, sort of x2, they're kinda together if you squint, wooseok and yuto appear breefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: There's this music festival Shinwon attends every year with his best friends, and each year is full of memories. This year, they're made of a small smile, a small man, and big eyes full of stars.





	Rock star (with sparkles in his eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's me again, after quite some time not writing for this fandom. This is just a little something I've been wanting to write for some time, because I'm sure Shinwon would love this kind of events, and Jinho's covers just helped getting my ideas in order. It's not much, but it's the first work I'm quite proud of in a while, and there's barely anything for this ship, so I hope you will like it too!
> 
> (rating for swearwords, references to sex and alcohol consumption) 
> 
> (english is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes or weird sentence)

He bends forward to grab his backpack from the floor and takes his jean jacket off the door handle. He checks his face in the mirror one last time, checks his pockets too, and with a satisfied smile, he opens the door and leaves the flat. 

When he gets out of the building, the air is still crisp, biting at the skin that isn’t covered by his clothes. He almost regrets putting on his ripped jeans, but when he remembers how good he looked in them in front of his mirror, he changes his mind. It is definitely worth it. 

He walks down the street to reach the parking lot where only a couple of cars are waiting. Against one of them is standing an old man with a hoodie, face hidden by the lack of lighting. Near the second one are two people, arguing over something while the trunk door is wide open. He smiles, coming closer to wrap an arm around the guy’s shoulders.

“What’s up?”

“Tell him I’m right, Shinwon. He won’t listen to me.”

“I  _ am  _ listening, it’s just that your idea is shit.”

Shinwon shares a look with both a them, before putting his own backpack in the trunk.

“Sort this out together, I’ll go sit in the back.”

He hears them argue a little more while slowly eating a clementine, before the sound of the car door closing made him open his eyes again. He is comfortably laying on the back seat, legs spread in front of him as he is the only one here; it feels nice not to be the one driving for once. 

“Hyuna’s driving?”

“Yeah, I’ll drive the way back.”

“Put on your seatbelt, Shishi. At least for the time being, you’re free to take it off once we’re out of the city.”

And just like that, lulled by the sweet sound of the radio and the little bumps on the road, Shinwon lets himself drift back to sleep. It’s almost his favourite part of spending holidays with his friends, the journey. But he remembers the thrill of the shows, the delirious crowds, the adrenaline of staying up all night to listen to every performer and still being there in the morning. And then, everything feels like his favourite part of the holidays. 

Oh how he wishes it could last forever.

 

* * *

 

 

He gets off the car with a groan, stretching his arms and legs to try and shake away the numb feeling. He has slept all the way here and feels groggy. Now they have to set up the tents and meet up with some of Hyuna’s friends before the start of the evening. It’s their summer routine, and Shinwon gets losts in the moves he knows so well, the path between the rows of tents, the smiles on everyone’s faces. 

They’ve been going there since they were teenagers. He remembers their first time, all three of them in awe of every little thing around them, and also a little sad every time Hyojong’s parents would bring them back to the tents at around 10pm. He remembers how they had sworn they would go on their own as soon as one of them would get their license. He remembers how they had gotten lost on the way when they had actually gone on their own, Hyuna guiding him poorly while he was trying to understand how his mom’s old car was working.

The memories are dear to him, and as he stands in front of their now set-up tents, looking at Hyuna and Hyojong bickering once again, he tells himself that he can look forward to plenty other memories.

 

* * *

 

 

The first day of the festival goes smoothly, lots of music and not so much alcohol involved. He meets a lot of people, including these two tall guys they had met the year before. One of them, Yuto, comes from Japan every year to attend the festival with the other guy, Wooseok. Hyuna says they make a cute couple, and Yuto laughs it off. Shinwon thinks she’s right. 

This year feels a little different, however.

Every year is different, of course. The performers aren’t the same. The public isn’t the same either. Even them, they grow a lot over a year, and they’re never exactly the same person they were the year before. He used to find it soothing, calming, almost welcoming, this feeling of novelty his daily life barely created. 

Yet, something is a little off this year. Maybe it’s because he’s been through a break-up not so long ago. Maybe it’s because Hyojong and Hyuna are now a couple. Maybe it’s because he really misses being one of the performers.

Not that he has performed many times. Just a few festivals here and there, small audience, a few songs and barely of his own. But he likes the feeling of not only attending as a fan. Sure, he belongs there, and has fallen in love with so many artists he has seen perform. Nothing can replace this feeling, just like how it can’t replace the feeling of being the one standing on stage. 

With his head full of these thoughts, he leaves his tent, hearing some people talking in front of it. There is Hyuna among the group of people, a glass of beer in her hand, a huge smile on her face. She’s glowing in the morning light, and like this, Shinwon understands why Hyojong loves her so much. It only lasts a second, however, and the next, she looks at him with her sister-like smile, and once again she’s the childhood friend he’s never seen as someone he could date. 

He waves at her, and motions toward the stages all the way across the field. He walks there slowly, waking up as he makes his way to the performing area. Sometimes, early in the morning, there are some artists rehearsing, or performing some extra songs for the poor fools that aren’t sleeping yet (or anymore, in his case). He loves this kind of moments, and is glad to notice that next to one of the smaller stages Wooseok is standing, leaning against the barricades. Despite how short it is, his hair is sticking up like horns, and Shinwon can’t help making fun of him for it when he stops next to him. 

“Have you even seen yours?”

“I love mine,” Shinwon replies as his hands runs through it, pushing his bangs behind his ears. 

He grabs his sunglasses from his back pocket and puts them on.

“Where’s Yuto?”

“Went to grab breakfast. He was feeling hungry,” he answers simply, 

Maybe it’s because he is tired, euphoric, totally entranced by the guy who’s just stepped on stage, or all at the same time, but he doesn’t hesitate before asking:

“Are you two together or not?”

Wooseok turns red instantly, shoving Shinwon’s arm away to hide his face as much as he can. It makes him smile, how Wooseok is still so much like a teenager despite how much he likes to pretend he’s not anymore. 

“Not… really.”

“So you’ve had sex?”

This time, he lets his laugh come out fully as Wooseok looks at him, horrified, eyes grown big over the surprise. He pushes Shinwon a little, for the sake of it, before staring down at his shoes.

“Yeah…”

“But you’re not official, ugh? Talk to him about it, then.”

“I can’t… It will make things awkward.”

“Judging by the face you’re making right now, I doubt things could get any more awkward than they already are. Just go for it.”

Wooseok is cut off in his attempt to answer by Yuto’s hands landing on his shoulder. He has a grocery bag in his other hand and looks even more tired than the night before. Shinwon raises an eyebrow when he sees him grab Wooseok’s hand to make him go with him.

“You’re going with us, Shinwon?”

“No, thanks, I’ll stay here some more to listen to that guy.”

Yuto gives a quick glance at the said guy, before leaving with a knowing smile, a dumbfounded Wooseok following him clumsily. Shinwon’s attention goes back to the stage, and he feels himself get lost in the man’s voice. 

He looks small from here, yet his voice is clear and powerful. He isn’t sure he knows the song he’s performing and he can’t find it in himself to care; it’s still beautiful. He lets himself get lost in time as the man goes on with every song he’s prepared. Shinwon knows it’s only rehearsal, and he imagines how much more amazing he must sound when he’s fully involved and prepared. 

And then he imagines what wonders his voice would achieve, how sweet and intoxicating it would be if it was moaning his name right in his ears, if it was begging slowly for more, it it was broken and breathy, barely able to form any word. That’s when Shinwon decides it’s better for him to leave the small crowd and walk back to his tent to calm down.

He does make sure to ask the guy’s name and look up at what time he is performing that night; just in case.

 

* * *

 

 

It started raining a few hours ago, but Shinwon can’t be bothered to care. They’re just coming back from their little stop at the nearby city to have a correct meal for once, and Hyuna is skipping in front of them, dancing happily to the songs she is singing by herself. He can’t help the smile that appears on his face, and next to him, Hyojong’s smile is even bigger. 

When they arrive near the main stage, there is already a small crowd but Hyuna suddenly remembers she left her sunglasses in the car. Hyojong wants to argue that, clearly, she doesn’t need them for now since the sun is setting, but when she smiles at him he just shrugs and follows her, leaving Shinwon to find them a spot on his own. He settles somewhere he can see pretty clearly and bends a little to make sure his smaller friends will see the stage too. 

Around him, people are chatting and laughing, not caring about the mud and the clouds above them. On the stage, he can see the staff setting up the lights and everything needed for the next artist. He fishes his phone from his pocket to look up at the setlist. Next is this rock group called South Club he likes a lot, and then is his small stranger. 

He smiles at the idea of hearing him sing again, putting his phone back in his pants when he feels Hyuna latch on his arm.

“Has it begun?”

“Not yet, there’s still 2 minutes left,” he answers after looking at his watch quickly. 

“Great.”

The show starts and they get lost in the music, the crowd, the singing along. Shinwon wants to get drunk on the euphoria to be able to face the next stage, but it’s still so early in the night the energy isn’t quite there yet. When he sees the small man step on stage and a musician follow behind me, he feels the air get stuck in his lungs. 

He is there, glowing under the spotlight, black hair shining just like the leather jacket he’s wearing despite the hot air. He sits down in front of the piano, the other guy sitting next to him with his guitar in his hands, and he smiles down at the crowd. Shinwon is pretty sure this is the exact moment he thought “ _ I would give him my soul if he asked for it _ ”, but maybe it was the alcohol speaking. 

Nevertheless, he listens to the whole performance as if he weren’t really there. Jinho, the singer, performs a few of his own songs before going with a bunch of covers that all display how talented he actually is, and the crowd’s response is good. Actually, very good considering Jinho was a new act. 

Shinwon gets lost in his eyes, in his voice, losing himself as well as track of time. There is a feeling growing inside of him, an admiration that he can’t explain, a fascination he can’t find the limits off. It’s unsettling, uncalled for, and yet so satisfying. He remembers this one year Hyojong had a fling with some guy, and when Hyuna had asked if he planned to see him again, he had shrugged it off, claiming it was just the spirit of the festival. He wonders whether it’s the same there, or if on another day, in another place, he would have fallen for Jinho in the same way. 

He doesn’t get the luxury to ponder any more, hearing the last notes of the last song. He shakes his daze away, accepting the glass Hyojong gives him with relief. 

“He was very good for a newbie! I hope he’ll come again.”

“So do I,” Shinwon mumbles in answer.

Hyojong looks at him from the side, smirk on display, before replying:

“For the music, or for the man?”

With a shrug and an amused smile, he takes a sip. 

“Both.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night goes on as uneventfully as a night at a rock festival can go, and Shinwon stumbles to a table more than he walks towards it. It’s almost 5, the sun is starting to rise in the distance, and everything is calmer now. 

His head hurts a little but not as much as his feet. He turns around to put his feet on the table too and takes off his shoes, massaging the sore parts. He sees a girl walking past him give him a weird look but he doesn’t care, not at this hour, not with so little sleep, not here. 

There’s something powerful about the environment of a festival that drives him to do things he would usually think about twice before doing them. There is no need to care about who people think you are, about being reserved, about being too loud, about not fitting, because no one really pays attention to you anyway. 

But someone is currently paying attention to him, and he turns around to be faced with a small man, a small face, but a smile big enough to make him smile in return. The sun is rising behind him yet he can’t bring himself to take his eyes off this face. 

“They’re hurting?”

“Even after all these years, they’re not used to the festival,” Shinwon shrugs with a conversational tone. Jinho comes to sit next to him but decides against it when he realises he can’t jump on the table on his own.

“How long have you been coming here?” 

“Long enough to know it’s your first year. You were amazing up there.”

“Thank you. You weren’t so bad either.”

Shinwon laughs at this, bending back a little on his arm to look at him fully. Jinho’s hair is wild, falling on his forehead messily, and casting shadows on his red cheeks. Whether it is because of the alcohol, the lack of sleep or their conversation, neither of them knows, but Shinwon likes it nonetheless. 

“Your voice does wonders, you know. I was totally entranced, and I don’t say that often.”

Jinho giggles a little - literally  _ giggles  _ \- and turns his head to his cup, hoping it will hide the blush spreading on his face, on his ears. It doesn’t, so he just shrugs, daring to lock his gaze with Shinwon’s.

“Only when you want to to flirt?”

“Let’s say it comes in handy,” he flirts back, leaving the other man speechless for a moment.

It’s long enough for him to notice the jewelry he’s wearing, the holes in his jeans, the wiggles of his toes in his flip-flops, the brush of his hair as the breeze shuffles through it. It’s long enough to notice the depth of his eyes, the restlessness of his hands, the defined body under the clothes, the inviting lines of a tattoo disappearing under the hem of his top. Shinwon thinks about how small he could look in his arms, about how sweet his voice could sound in his ears, about how tight his small hands could hold onto his shoulders, about what words his delicate mouth could whisper to him, only him.

But it’s just long enough to stop his thoughts there, Jinho turning towards him fully, moving just a little closer to him; he’s not exactly standing between his legs, but he could and the idea alone is enough. At least for a moment.

“You… you stayed up all night?”

“Yeah. It’s calm now, isn’t it?”

“It feels nice,” he whispers in a breath, eyes fluttering. 

“You want to go on an adventure?”

Shinwon isn’t sure what he means by that himself, but it’s the way he’s feeling at this exact moment. Seeing Jinho this close makes him want to grab his hand and go running as far as possible, as fast as possible, until they lose themselves. He’s glad that Jinho doesn’t ask any details because the truth wouldn’t sound as enchanting and dreamy as their thoughts.

He simply steps forward, finally standing between Shinwon’s spread legs, and grab the hand that’s not occupied by his plastic cup.

“I don’t go with strangers.”

“And if I tell you my name, will you say yes?”

“Oh, with a name, you can take me to the edge of the world,” Jinho blurts out in a laugh.

And they do just that. Soon enough, his names is all that Jinho can say, can remember, want to ever know. They reach the edge of each other’s world and jump together, in a laugh, in a cry, too light headed to even care about anything else. Before he falls asleep, Shinwon drowns in the immensity of Jinho’s eyes, lost between the sparkles and the infinity of stars. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm not able to write anything without adding Hyojong in it. But I like this sooo much it doesn't matter. thanks for reading, and until next time, take care!
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
